


To my heart

by Qilin_Arcane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qilin_Arcane/pseuds/Qilin_Arcane





	To my heart

To my love

It shouldnt be uttered how her smile quakes my hands of jelly bones and petal weak muscles.

How light, how buzzed and transfixed she tugs at my blood inside and like that of bourbon, she intoxicates so simply.

She is a high I dare not squander, a drink in a grip shy of iron.

Fragile in a state my heart is too bold too fast. My heads spinning at every new opportunity; at every new picture or word she has me at my knees. 

If there is a god, it is the unabashed uncontrolled emotion I feel when it is with her.

With such power she holds, I dare not say how her smile makes my very soul, being and mind quake.

She, my love, I both fear and hold dear. It hurts because I am alive, it hurts because she makes me alive. Awakened and anew to experiences unfettered, plunging me into depths unexplored. 

A low I dare not squander, a sobriety I desperately cling for in fears I may break if I slip.


End file.
